


one day (we will be remembered)

by isobelia



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Inspired by Taylor Swift, crossing over, it's a palina song i don't make the rules, long live :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelia/pseuds/isobelia
Summary: ‘cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world.or, luke says goodbye to julie in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	one day (we will be remembered)

**Author's Note:**

> at 2 AM last night i realized that “long live” by taylor swift is a perfect palina angsty goodbye song soo here we are. i am unfortunately not affiliated with julie and the phantoms nor am i kenny ortega. also the song in this chapter is "california friends" by the regrettes. please be kind this is my first published fic!

“No, Alex. There’s no way in hell I’m doing it. And besides, we can’t leave Julie like that. She needs us.” Luke flopped onto the studio’s couch with a huff, glaring at Alex as Reggie sat down next to him on the arm. Alex began pacing as he continued rambling on. 

“Luke, I talked this through with Willie the other day and I really do think this is our unfinished business. I don’t love the idea either, but isn’t it our ghostly duty to eventually cross over? Reg, come on, you know I’m right. Back me up.” Reggie pretended to ponder the thought for a second before responding,

“I dunno, man. We don’t even know what happens when we cross over! And anyways, the band is blowing up. Have you seen how many girls are following the Instagram thing Flynn made me?” Luke went to shove Reggie off the arm of the couch, but he poofed next to Alex just in time, still rambling. “On the other hand, there’s probably a ton of cute girls in Heaven. Or Hell. I’m not picky.” Luke let out a disdainful snort and poofed over to lean against Julie’s piano.

“You’re sick in the head, Reg. Alex, I’d eat a million more tainted hot dogs before playing with Bobby ever again. Let’s just start warming up. Julie will be back from school soon.”

“Fine. But this conversation is not over.” Alex said with hostility that quickly melted away as they heard the car door slam outside and realized Julie was already home.

____________________________________________________________

Julie Molina was the happiest she had been since before her mom died.

Sure, she was exhausted from a 2-hour dance practice with Nick where he couldn’t stop stepping on her feet during a difficult move, but she had aced her history quiz and was about to play music with her best friends. After the Orpheum show, the band had been in high demand, and they had already performed gigs throughout California and even a few in New York. Their first EP blew up, and The Edge of Great passed 1 million streams on Spotify in less than a week. It had been less than a year since the boys had entered her life and changed things irrevocably, and she was excited to show them what she had been working on.

As Julie pulled open the creaky garage doors, she was met with the smiling faces of the Phantoms. On any other day, Julie might have noticed the way the smiles didn’t quite meet their eyes, but she was still running on the adrenaline from dance practice and her academic success. 

“Julie!” the boys chorused.

“Hey guys!” Julie chirped. “I want to talk about your day but I have this song that I can’t wait to start working on. Do you mind if we get started?” 

____________________________________________________________

Luke could see the music practically buzzing through Julie, and he wanted to dive head first into the creative process with her. He figured that Alex would want to talk to her about crossing over, but he couldn’t stand the thought of the conversation and anyways, he knew she needed to get this song out or she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. He was like that, too.  
“Alright, Molina. Show us what you got.” Luke said with a nod of his head, gesturing towards the piano as the other boys moved to their instruments. Julie strode over, her high ponytail bouncing as she sat on the bench.

“I don’t have it all yet, but I think this is something.” She inhaled deeply, brushed her fingers over the keys, and- 

“Will you come a little closer  
I've got something to show ya  
Check out this band from California  
I can make you a playlist of their songs”

The piano twinkled with a light melody as Luke started to strum along, figuring out his place in the song. He grinned at the lyric about a band from California, knowing she was talking about Sunset Curve.

“Won't you come and hold me close now  
I think that you might wanna  
But don't tell anyone don't need no drama  
Then we can move it right along”

Julie stopped and turned to face the rest of the band. 

“What do you think?” she asked. Reggie and Alex responded encouragingly that they loved the song, and by the way Alex was already tapping out a beat on his drums Luke knew they weren’t lying.

She looked to Luke, her face was vulnerable but smiling, and when her eyes met his he forgot all his worries about crossing over. He also forgot to answer the question.

It had been bubbling for months, the chemistry between them. Reggie used to say it “oozed,” before Alex started punching him every time he said the word ooze. He was right, though. Luke knew he and Julie were connected, and it took every bit of his willpower to not wrap her in his arms and confess everything, especially since they could now touch. He was getting better but still found himself seeking out little ways to touch her, particularly when performing. He imagined them singing together for the rest of his afterlife, and Alex’s talk of crossing over put a damper on his fantasies. If only-

“Earth to Luke?” Reggie said, snapping him out of his daydream. “I think Julie asked you a question.”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Sorry, I got caught up in the song.”

Alex snorted from behind the drum set, and Luke shot him a glare before composing himself and meeting Julie’s eyes again. “I think it’s a great song, Julie,” he said earnestly. “Let’s get to work.”

____________________________________________________________

That night, long after rehearsal ended and Julie’s song was finished, Luke sat in a lawn chair in the corner of the studio. Alex was off with Willie on a date and Reggie was haunting the premiere of a new Star Wars movie. He still wasn’t over Jar Jar and wanted to enact his revenge.

Luke was grateful to have the space to himself. He hadn’t written alone since he met Julie, but he knew that what he was working on was something she couldn’t be a part of yet. 

He put his pen to paper, remembering the first time he and the boys had performed with Julie. 

"I said remember this moment"

A tear dropped from his eye onto the page, and the words he never wanted to have to say flowed out of him like a river.

**Author's Note:**

> i got more invested in this than i thought i would and have already mapped other scenes/moments... is anyone interested in this becoming a full fledged fic? get in the comments


End file.
